Get out Alive
by TeenFanatic
Summary: Ed and Al are on their way up north to check out a new tip about the Philosophers stone. While their up there they're asked to look into some recent brawls in the area, but the more involved they get, the more their put in harms way. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

Wow, I didn't realize how long its been since i've been active here 0.o Anyways, I have now _finally_ got an FMA fanfic up and running! Jeez, I can't believe how long it took me to come up with a story for this! Mind you, the writing in FMA is incredible, so its pretty hard to top. XD But I've begun this one, and depending on how things go, I'll keep writing for it (hopefully! We'll see how busy I am... ) But as for now, I hope you enjoy what I have so for!

I've semi-based this fanfiction around the song "Get out alive" by Three Days Grace. Great band. Highly recommend giving them a listen.

_I do not own anything written in this story, none of the characters or anything! (Although I wish I owned Ed! pout XD)_

Full Metal Alchemist (c) Hiromu _Arakara_

* * *

The florescent lights hummed silently in the hallway at Central. A perfectly shaped square box with a golden arrow on it sat in the middle of the busy hall. Beside the arrow were imprinted the words "Kernel Roy Mustang," while the arrow pointed towards a large, closed door that lead to Mustang's office. Wooden benches were placed directly beneath the sign a few feet away from the door. Besides the buzzing lights and the soft chatter at the end of the hall, there was an impatient ticking noise coming from the bench. Alphonse Elric.

Alphonse tapped his metal foot against the ground impatiently, looking around for a clock. It was nearly eleven a.m. He sighed, glancing at Roy's door.

"He was supposed to see us an hour ago," he muttered quietly. There was a slight rousing next to him; he looked down quickly, staring at his older brother, Edward Elric. His giant golden eyes were halfway open, embedded beneath were deep purple circles that seemed like they might never go away. His jacket crumpled up in a bundle near the top, his hood acting like a pillow as he laid against Alphonse's metal leg. His next words were slurred.

"What was that Al?" He asked quietly, his voice crackling slightly. Al turned back, "Nothing brother, just go back to sleep." But Al knew that Ed wasn't going to fall back into sleep. Ed sat in a slump next to the giant suit of Armour, stretching out both arms and rubbing his eyes. There was a squeak next to the two and a ray of light, Alphonse turned quickly over towards it.

Standing in the doorway was Roy Mustang, wearing his usual blue uniform, a slight smirk on his face. He folded his arms over his chest, leaning against the doorframe. Another soldier passed him hastily from his office, saluting to Roy quickly before continuing down the hall. Roy saluted back momentarily and was back at ease.

"Hello boys," he said coolly. "Sorry to keep you waiting." He glanced over at Ed, humor crossed his eyes for a moment of the sight of Edward, messy, tired, as if he had just got out of bed.

"No your not," Edward hissed, straightening out his jacket. Alphonse sighed, "_He's defiantly waking up,"_ he thought to himself, _"he already has enough energy to argue with the kernel."_

"In any case, at least it let you catch up on some sleep," Roy said, his voice mixed with sarcasm and humor. Ed glared at him. "Another late night at the library?" Roy asked casually. Edward walked towards him and his office, Alphonse quickly walking behind. "You have no idea."

Edward and Alphonse took the closest seat they found in the room, two chairs pulled up along Mustang's desk. The door closed quietly behind them while Roy made his way for his desk

"An hour late," Ed said bitterly. He crossed his arms against his chest. Al sighed, "Brother, please try to cooperate." Ed turned away to face the brightly painted wall.

Mustang ignored the two, calmly pulling a large, orange envelope from his desk. He sifted through the papers inside for a moment before pulling out four pieces of paper and placing them on the desk in front of the two.

"Up north, in the small town of _"Caster hollow," _there's a library filled with books and scrolls on Alchemy. I've had a few of alchemist's under my command go up there before in the past to do some research. This," he said, touching one of the papers, "is their report of some of the things they found up there."

Curious, Edward took the slip of paper and began grazing through, occasionally stumbling across words such as _"…philosophers stone…" "…Advanced transmutation…" "…Human transmutation…"_ before Mustang spook again.

"While they were up there, they discovered several books on the philosophers stone and human transmutation, written by an alchemist from the area. They're highly advanced, giving many of our alchemist's here a better insight of the stone and transmutation. I believe this is just what you boys need, am I correct?" He said, pulling the paper from Ed's hands and slipping it back inside the envelope.

"The town is quite far north, but there are some methods of transportation available to get you up there. You can leave on the one o'clock train today and stay there for at the most, a week and report directly back to me what information you find."

Alphonse straightened up, "Sure, that's great! Isn't it brother?" Al looked eagerly at his older brother. The look that crossed Ed's face gave told him that he wasn't as enthused as he was.

"That's all huh?" Ed began saying calmly, "But I have a feeling there's a catch to this. Why would you send us away for a week to a nearly empty town far up north when you can just import these books? There's something else that you want us to do, isn't there?" His brows crossed together while his mouth pulled into a frown.

"There is one thing I'm also expecting you boys to do while your up there, true," He began, Mustang's voice stiffening. "Lately, there have been several brawls up there. Were not sure who's starting them, but were getting several reports of gun shootings and bombings in the area. They've asked us to send some someone to help control the situation before it gets out of hand."

"And you think we can help," Ed stated. It wasn't a question.

Mustang chuckled. "All I want you to do is find out who's starting these fights. Once you find out, report back to me so we know what were dealing with."

Edward closed his eyes, placing a hand on his head. A few moments passed in silence. He grinned from beneath his hand. He looked up at Mustang and Al, "So, what are we still doing here?"

* * *

Hopefully I post up the next chapter soon, but as for now, please R&R. 


	2. Chapter 2

Okay... guess I didn't stick all that well to the whole 'Write more' new years resolution thing of mine XD I had computer problems as well, my keyboard stopped working so it had to be sent in since its a laptop. shrugs Oh well, it's a start XD

Sorry if there are some spelling errors that i didn't pick up or anything... I was heading a whole different direction with this story, but came up with another idea, so I have re-written this chapter quite a few times XD Also, someone suggested that I should get a _beta_ reader for my writing, but sadly, most of my friends don't like anime, so they'd probably have no idea about the characters, the settings, etc. I'm doing my best though to try to make sure that everything is right! XD 

Nothing much to say about this chapter, except i hope you enjoy it! 

**_Important note:_** I've changed the name of the town to "Parastora." Probably one of my biggest writers block is creating names XD (Which is one of the bigger reasons i'm thankful for fanfiction, everything is already named for the most part! XD) I wasn't really happy with what i had originally, and just choose to use it anyways so i could continue writing XD

* * *

"This can't be right," Edward said, puzzled. He stared down at his map and then back at the barren wasteland spread out in front of him. The ground was a bland mix of light gray and brown dirt, which stirred at the slightest gust of wind into the air. Huge mountains were all around them at distance, about the size of a toonie from where they were standing. The sky wasn't visible, it was scattered with light gray clouds. In the distance behind one set of mountains, the colors of the clouds darkened to black and purple. The temperature had been dropping, no doubt a storm was on the way.

His map had been accurate for the most part, except that it was missing the town they were supposed to visit. It should have been visible from where they were standing, it was about an hour walk from the train station. They had done the walking, but there was no town. Edward frowned.

"Damn it, the Colonel had better not have messed this up," he muttered while dissecting his envelope. It only contained a few papers; the map they had, a paper explaining his assignment and some information on the town they were headed for; Parastora. Edward sighed, than glanced in the direction of the oncoming storm.

"Fine time for it to be messed up too," he grumbled. He stuffed the papers back inside his envelope and continued walking. Alphonse followed.

"Maybe we should turn back..." Alphonse said sounding worried. Edward kept his steady pace, "Back to that train station? Are you kidding me? That area was a ghost town. Who would even _build_ something out here?" He said while waving his hand across the empty wasteland.

"But maybe..." Alphonse began, concerned for his brother. Edward cut him off, "Look, we'll find something to take cover from that storm. Even if there _was_ anything back at that place, what makes you think we'd make it back before the storm hit? I'd say we have another half an hour or so before it makes it out here."

"What makes you think we'll be able to find something out here though?" Alphonse exclaimed, getting annoyed. "At least back there you could be sheltered by an old building or shack." Edward stopped walking and turned to face Alphonse.

"That town needs to be around here somewhere, if Mustang did in fact get the right map..." he began, his voice growing colder when he mentioned Mustang. "We've covered a fair amount of ground, it would be a waste to turn back now."

"But..."

Edward clapped his hands together, lowering down to the dirt floor. A bright flash appeared moments later, followed by vibrations in the ground. Around the two of them, the ground raised into a small stone structure, exactly like a half circle, facing the opposite direction of where the storm was coming from. The flashing lights stopped and all was silent besides the wind blowing around the structure. Edward kicked their suitcase to the back of the shelter and sat down, leaning against the back of the wall.

"Like I said, we'd find something." He said tiredly, resting his head against the back of the wall and closing his eyes. Alphonse sighed, "I'll go walk around here for a few more minutes, if the town is close enough, maybe we'll find an actual place to sleep tonight."

Edward shrugged, "Sure, just come back soon, there's no way I want to have to out in a storm to look for you," he said.

The wind began to howl even more violently, the clouds above rumbling and growing darker as Alphonse began to walk. Rain began to softly fall on top of their resting place, making a slight patting noise that turned to a thunderous growl as the rain increased. Edward had curled up against the back of the wall, huddled in his red jacket, seeming oblivious to the noise from the rain except for the occasional groan.

Alphonse glanced back to find the shelter Edward had created was about the size of a quarter. He had been walking for about twenty minutes now, and there was still nothing in site. Alphonse groaned and began to turn back. But something caught his eye at the last second.

He turned around, focusing his vision on a small burning light coming from ahead. If he listened carefully, it almost sounded like there was a man shouting, but it was easy to mistake the sound of a human voice with the sound of the pounding rain all around him. A dark figure began to appear behind the light that was becoming closer to Alphonse.

"Hello?" Alphonse called out awkwardly. There was a reply.

Edward moved positions, turning his back towards the wall so he was facing outwards. The temperature began to drop and he shivered furiously. He wrapped his jacket around him as tight as he could, but his thin red piece of fabric did nothing to protect him against the cold.

He sat up, shivering more as wind ran through the shelter. His eyes ran across the ground floor finding a few dry pieces of wood. He piled them together and clapped his hands to the wood. Moments later, small flickering flames sprung from beneath the logs. Edward moved closer to the fire, placing his hands close the flames. The heat was welcoming.

The sound of moving armor came from behind. "Al must be back," he said out loud, staying close to the fire. Moments later, Alphonse appeared in front of the shelter.

"Hey A..." Edward began, but stopped part way through his sentence. There was another man with him.

"Good news brother," Alphonse said happily, "I found a place for us to stay."

* * *

Hope you liked it:) I'm hoping I get a chance to work on the next chapter soon and not have as long as a break as i did between the chapters XD Please R&R as well please :)

tf


End file.
